


The Morning After

by fangirlsupreme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-Written, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hook-Up, M/M, Morning After, One Night Stands, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsupreme/pseuds/fangirlsupreme
Summary: Harry had been careful to sneak quietly out of Draco's bed the morning after a random hook up that still had his head spinning. However, when an owl from Draco demands him to return, Harry finds himself sneaking back into the Slytherin dormitories. To... cuddle?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was an omegle collaboration. It started as a text prompt from the stranger, and this was the little bit of story that we wrote. I was Harry and they were Draco.

Harry whispered the Slytherin password, having trouble believing that he was doing this. He had just done all that work to sneak out of Draco's bed and now he was trying to sneak back into it. But he'd just assumed that the blonde wouldn't want him to stick around. Why would he? Harry had ended up in Draco's bed completely by accident, as far as he was concerned. It had just sort of happened, and now he was sneaking back. He made it through the common room unnoticed and successfully got back to Draco's room. "Good morning," he greeted a little awkwardly.

It had been impromptu, but the events of last night had not taken Draco completely by surprise. For several years now he had realized his obsession with Harry went beyond simple curiosity and strayed into sexual attraction. He had not thought Harry returned his interest consciously, but clearly there was something brewing beneath his ordinary level of attention. Last night had been proof of that. Draco lay with his back to the door, stretched out and naked under the covers. Still, he turned his head when Harry entered and gave him a small smile. "Good morning. I need someone to warm me up."

Harry nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He walked closer to the bed, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his socks. He moved to take off his shirt when he noticed Draco's gaze on him. "This feels strange," he chuckled lightly, "Undressing like this." The previous night, they had both gotten naked around the same time, eagerly and desperately ripping each other's clothes off. This was completely different. Maybe almost intimate in a strange way. He took his trousers off as well, but he left his pants on, feeling too awkward about taking them off as well. He approached the bed to rejoin Draco.

Draco turned halfway to watch Harry out of the corner of his eyes. His brows arched at Harry's comment. "You were excited enough to rip your clothes off last night," He pointed out, though he understood Harry's point. Then it had been dark, frantic, needy. Now, he was being watched. There was no sense of urgency. Only the two of them. "I'm not wearing anything anyway," Draco added with another sleek smile as he pulled the covers back for Harry to invite him in.

Harry flushed, looking at Draco before looking away. He didn't know why he was suddenly so modest. They'd done much more than look at each other the night before. But Harry climbed into bed with Draco, trying to push away the weirdness that he felt. It was actually kind of nice, being welcomed back after what they'd done. He'd felt kind of dirty with how'd been sneaking away. Like Draco said, it'd felt cheap. This was better. "Happy?" Harry asked as he settled back into bed.

Despite the dismissal Draco had given to Harry's apology, he had not been lying when he had said he had felt cheap. There was something cutting about waking up to an empty bed when he had fallen asleep with someone in it. He had felt faintly used and unwanted. Foolish, maybe. He and Harry weren't friends. But Draco always tried to get what he wanted. And for now, he wanted to cuddle with happy. Rolling onto his belly, he draped an arm over Harry's chest, relishing his warmth. "Very."

Harry couldn't help but to smile a little bit. He liked that Draco was happy, and he didn't know why. He wrapped an arm around the blonde as well, enjoying the sensation of cuddling with someone. It wasn't something he had a lot of experience with, but it was definitely nice. "I'm sorry I ran off this morning," Harry apologized again, feeling like he had to, "I really didn't mean it. I was just afraid of getting yelled at when you woke up."

"I couldn't possibly yell at you," Draco pointed out with a half-hearted sneer, "People would hear. If I was that eager to have you gone, I /certainly/ wouldn't want everyone finding out about what we did last night." Draco nudged closer until they lay thigh to thigh, then gingerly rested his cheek on Harry's chest, not entirely sure if he was overstepping the bounds of Harry's or his own comfort as he settled.

Harry flushed again as Draco moved closer, incredibly conflicted by the mixed signals he was getting. Did Draco want him here or not? He was speaking rudely, just like he always did, and yet he was pressed right up against Harry, almost nuzzling him. It was very confusing. "So I can assume you want this to be kept secret then?" Harry finally said, unable to think of anything else that he could say.

"That's not what I said," Draco answered, "I said if I was eager to have you gone, I also wouldn't yell at you on the basis of maintaining secrecy. But I don't want you gone." His fingers drummed on Harry's ribs once, "I asked you back, didn't I? But I'm not the one with something to lose here, Potter. My reputation is destroyed. Everyone here would be happy to see me gone. My family is disgraced. Rightly so, really. But these rumors can't hurt me much. They could hurt you."

Harry snorted, unable to help himself. "What world have you been living in where I care about what people say about me?" he had to ask, craning his head so that he could look down at Draco, "People have been spreading lies about me before I even knew wizards and magic existed. You think I would care what they have to say about my love life?" Honestly, Harry couldn't care less about what people said behind his back because none of them knew him, nor did their opinions matter to him.

"You're almost out of Hogwarts. Less than a year left. You need a job. You need to navigate the real wizarding world. And that would be easier if people weren't writing libelous articles about you in the Prophet," Draco stretched out his legs, let his grey eyes slip closed as he forced his muscles to relax, "You might not care if their opinion of you is favourable. But even you must care about the result of that opinion. The way they treat you. If only because it's easier to be treated well."

"Oh you didn't hear? I'm going to become a hermit after Hogwarts," Harry said, letting his own eyes shut even as he kept talking, "I'm going to shut myself away from the world and live on the savings that my parents left me because I have done plenty with my life so far and I look forward to doing nothing for the rest of my life." He was only partially joking. Harry did fully intend to give himself an extended vacation after Hogwarts, figure out who he was and what he wanted out of life.

"You'll get bored," Draco drawled, even as he turned his face against Harry-- nose and lips against skin, feeling the other's pulse and warmth, "Can you stand peace and quiet? I know you didn't go looking for all of the trouble you found, but it seems to me as though you went looking for some of it, at least. Are you sure you can survive in... Bakewell? Or... I don't know. Some other small, boring town."

"Well, I would allow a select few to know of my location so they could visit me," Harry mused, running his fingers idly against Draco's soft skin, caressing him gently, "So I wouldn't be all by myself. Maybe I could get a pet. That would be fun. I've always wanted a dog. And I could get into some hobbies. Who knows what I like? Maybe I'm into gardening or art or making furniture or writing or all the millions of other things I never got to try." He was really enjoying their closeness right now, feeling happy and warm deep in his chest.

The stroking was very nice, Draco decided almost at once. Methodical. Soothing. And gentle, like he was something precious Harry was worried about scuffing. A romantic notion, but he was enjoying the idea for now. He pressed a few tender kisses to Harry's collarbone in way of encouragement. "I've always wanted a Kneazle," He commented quietly when Harry brought up pets, nodding as he mentioned potential hobbies, "I'm sure you'll find something. You must enjoy more than quidditch."

"Well, after Hogwarts, I'll have my chance to find out," Harry hummed softly. He moved a little bit so that he and Draco were a little bit closer together, more of their bodies touching. "Do you suppose that a Kneazle and a dog would get along?" he wondered out loud, "A Kneazle is somewhat feline, right? I guess it would depend on the individuals. Maybe if they were both very young and grew up together, they would get along just fine."

Draco shifted in tandem with Harry, readjusting as Harry did so he was laying half on top of him, one of his thighs between Harry's, bodies touching from hip to shoulder, warm and soft; oddly peaceful. "Are you interested in Kneazles too?" He asked lightly, "They're incredibly intelligent. Not... instinctive, like a cat. If it liked dogs, it wouldn't be a problem. You could find an adult who just didn't mind. Need a license to own one, though. They can be dangerous."

Harry flushed, clearing his throat a bit. "Well, not really, but I was just thinking out loud," he said, trying to be casual about it. Draco would rip into him if he knew that Harry was asking only because Draco had expressed interest in having one. And what if that gave Draco a reason to visit Harry, if he had a Kneazle. Or what if they lived together after Hogwarts and they would both have their pet of choice? Which was a completely irrational thought. They weren't even in a relationship and had only been together once. Harry was just being ridiculous.

Draco cracked an eye open at the tone of Harry's voice, "You're an awful liar, Potter," He commented after a moment, "I'm not sure why you're lying, but--" It dawned on him fast and hard what it could be, and his own pale cheeks flushed pink, "Are you already smitten? Imagining us living together?" There was a trace of judgement in his voice, but even half as much of his usual venom. "I don't understand why you're so interested. I know I'm pretty, but you could have anyone you wanted, more or less."

"Of course I'm not thinking about us," Harry hurried to say, even though the cat was definitely out of the bag. There wasn't even an 'us' for Harry to be thinking about, but here he was being judged by the person he'd hooked up with the previous night for being sentimental. Well, sue him. Harry had a heart. "You're more than just a pretty face, anyway," he huffed, trying not to sound too complimentary after Draco's little dig, "And I don't want just anyone. I don't want someone that looks at me and sees Harry Potter, Savior. I want someone who looks at me and sees Harry Potter, rubbish at Potions, doesn't know how to bake, can't cast a cleaning spell to save his life. I just want someone who sees... me." Well, that was much more open and soul-baring than he'd intended it to be.

Draco snickered but closed his eyes again, now moving a muscle to change his position. He was warm, nestled close to Harry, and had no interest in leaving. Even this admittedly sentimental chat didn't rouse any desire to get away. "More than a pretty face? I'm flattered. What else am I then, Potter? I can't think of many things that are complimentary." He fell silent as Harry explained his own desires-- not wanted to be seen as a figurehead, rather than a person. He was tempted to point out that he knew all of that about Harry and more, but instead he only hummed a vague note of understanding, and tipped his face up to give the underside of Harry's jaw an impulsive kiss.

"Well for one, you're intelligent, and you know it, you git," Harry said, chuckling softly, "You're incredibly sarcastic, which is actually another sign of intelligence. You're loyal to the things you believe in, but you know how to admit when you're wrong, although never publicly. Albeit, you're scarcely wrong. You've done a lot of growing as an individual, which is extremely admirable, and speaks to who you are as a person, someone willing to change. You're much braver than you give yourself credit for as well." Harry had no idea where this was coming from, but suddenly all of these things were pouring out of his mouth.

He had not expected a serious answer. But when Harry started talking, it all seemed to be in earnest. Draco lay still, listening to the compliments, feeling a slow warmth building in his chest. He had not been surprised to find out the sexual attraction was mutual, but the infatuation too-- these words were coming from the man that had been his greatest rival, but Harry hadn't even needed a moment to think. The words just came pouring naturally out of his mouth. For a while after Harry went silent, Draco too was quiet as he digested what Harry had said. "That's a lot to take in, Potter," He said at last, soft and low, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Harry said, his voice equally soft. He felt like if he spoke too loudly, he would break whatever spell had been cast over them. Because there was no way this would happen at any other moment. This was a product of the environment. In fact, he felt like if he even moved, Draco might change his mind and make Harry leave. Honestly, he hadn't realized how strange that might seem until he was finished talking, the fact that he just had all those compliments at the ready, things he just naturally noticed about Draco. Harry could only hope that he hadn't made things weird as he continued to run his fingers across Draco's skin.

He disagreed with some of the compliments. He did not think that he was particularly brave at all, and his loyalty was mostly constrained to his own family, though he had managed to go the entire war without murdering anyone. But all of his actions during the war had been driven by survival, or pressure from his family, not any noble sensibilities. But he knew he was clever, and the sarcasm Harry seemed to frame as a virtue. That didn't matter, though. Harry had certainly meant them. Obeying a sudden, deep urge, maybe sparked by the social isolation this year had brought on him, he properly wrapped his arms around Harry as best he could given that they were both laying down and squeezed him in a fierce hug, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

Harry blinked, surprised by the hug, but he didn't say anything. He just quietly put his arms around Draco as well, holding him just as tightly. God, he couldn't deny that it felt so incredible to have someone close like this. Even with all the people that loved him around, Harry didn't have people touch him like this that often. Hugging Ron or Hermione was like hugging a brother or sister. Hugging Molly was like hugging his mother. But holding Draco so close and so tight was completely different somehow and Harry didn't want to let go. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Draco's head, unable to help himself.

The embrace was deliciously satisfying. Skin against skin, warmth and closeness and need, though a different sort than he had felt last night. He remained still at the kiss, not sure how to respond but not wanting to discourage Harry from kissing him again. Finally, once the ache in his chest had subsided, he loosened his grip, letting his muscles go soft again. "I hope you feel incredibly guilty about trying to sneak away from me while I was asleep," Draco said after several seconds, "Dirty move." But he was smirking. Harry had already apologized twice, after all.

Harry sighed heavily. "Yes, I feel incredibly guilty," he said with a roll of his eyes, even though it was the truth, "So guilty that I came back for the sole purpose of cuddling with you, you git." This was actually a lot more amazing than Harry ever thought it would be. He kind of thought that it would be awkward, coming back after trying to leave, or that Draco just wanted to have morning sex. But this was so much better. Just being with someone, talking openly. He didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust Draco, at least right now. There seemed to be some unspoken agreement that anything they said now would stay between them.

"Good," Draco kissed Harry's chest again then yawned, lazily. "I'm still tired from last night," He mumbled into Harry's skin, peering up at him with half-lidded eyes. "Want to nap for a while? It is a weekend. You don't have anything to do, do you?" Draco's schedule these days was empty, but that didn't mean by default that Harry's was the same. 

“No, I’ve got nothing,” Harry murmured, yawning a bit. The longer he stayed in bed with Draco, the more tired he got. It just felt like a lazy day. He nuzzled against white blonde hair, settling down for a nap. Maybe… just maybe, this would be more than random hook ups. And maybe Harry could be okay with that.


End file.
